


恋人节的巧克力

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 盖里克在恋人节这天收到了努德内送的巧克力。





	恋人节的巧克力

在恋人节这天收到香浓的巧克力，本该是令人喜悦的好事。可望着面前那散发着甜味的心形盒子，盖里克却犯了难，甚至还有些焦虑，就连藏在笑容后的灿烂骄阳都躲进了云里，光彩暗淡下来。

这是努德内送的巧克力。那位魔法师早上执勤前将这粉色的盒子递给盖里克，简单的问候与寒暄过后，然后便朝着教皇陛下门前的岗位走去，别的什么也没说。

盖里克本以为这是盒普通的友谊巧克力，可打开后，却发现里面有封折叠成心形的情书，闻起来香喷喷的，上面写着含蓄而内敛的告白：

“……我知道苍穹骑士须守奉终身誓言，这份爱注定没有结果……只盼望我的心意与思念能随信落入你的视野中……”

字迹清秀工整，清晰易辨，是浪漫的花体字，而非日常字体，看得出写信的人受过很好的教育，而且十分用心。

不会吧？努德内这是在对我告白？

盖里克狠狠地拍了下脑袋，疼痛告诉他，这并不是场荒诞的白日梦。而努德内更非喜欢恶作剧的人，他甚至连玩笑话都不爱说，总是严肃正经的模样。

盖里克当然不讨厌努德内，正相反地，他很喜欢那位魔法师。可他的喜欢，与眼前这种被文字坦露出来的感情并不相同，不是渴望独占希冀相守的恋慕，而是战友兄弟间那种亲密的友爱。

这是从什么时候开始的？平时可根本看不出来啊！在盖里克印象里，努德内待他友善无私，却又保持着适当的距离，从不作过近的接触，说话时也是平稳自然的，并没有任何特别的情绪。

或许是他善于掩饰，而我太迟钝，没有看出来？这也不是不可能，盖里克承认自己并不懂察言观色，刚跟努德内做朋友的时候也曾因此冒犯过对方，好在那位魔法师表情冷淡却心底宽容，并没有太在意。

所以现在该怎么办呢？力大无比的盖里克捧着那精致小巧的盒子，觉得它沉甸甸地，仿佛重达千钧。

不然去找奥默里克问问，他跟努德内平日交好，说不定知道些什么。

 

“你想知道努德内对你的看法？”奥默里克确认着盖里克的意思，那位战士说话时词句的组织方式如他的称号般破碎，就连昔日的神学院首席毕业生都感到难以拼凑，听了半天才总结出对方的重点。

“嗯，”盖里克重重地点头，“我想知道他有没有对你说过什么，关于我的事情，你认为我应该知道的。”

“发生什么事了吗？”奥默里克声音温和地问，却微微蹙着眉，暗想这位战士与自己的学弟或许是闹了什么别扭。

“没有事，”盖里克的头摇得欲盖弥彰，“我就是突然好奇，想知道他是怎么看待我的。”

“原来是这样。”奥默里克并不相信盖里克所言无事，却没有再多问。就假设他们是有矛盾吧，就算没有，多几句美言总是不妨事的。这么想着，他说，“他跟我提到你的时候，用的都是夸赞的词语，比如热心、开朗、乐观、豁达……作战时搭档很默契，平日里的相处也十分愉快。以我之见，他是很喜欢你的。”

“懂了，”盖里克明媚的脸上日落西沉，泛起热烈的火烧云。那些词语如乐曲般动听，最后那声“喜欢”更是如鼓定音，仿佛敲在他的心脏上，振得他浑身一颤。

“用心相处的话，你会发现跟努德内交往是很愉快的体验，”奥默里克察觉到盖里克的脸颊泛起绯红的霞彩，将那当做是收到赞誉的自然反应，保持着先前的语调，又说了些意图亲善两位关系的劝辞。

 

与奥默里克的谈话不但没有使盖里克感到轻松，反而让他心里的负担更加沉重。他坐在院子里的长椅上望着天空陷入沉思，连努德内走到他身后也没察觉。

“你为什么坐在这里发呆？”努德内好奇地问，话音落时盖里克受到惊吓般的肩震让他感到疑惑。

“早，不，下午好！”盖里克慌乱间语无伦次，局促地打着招呼。努德内看起来面容如常，可这位魔法师平日里便表情淡然，看不出喜怒，所以很难判断他究竟在想什么。

“巧克力好吃吗？”以不经意的口吻，努德内将话题带到了敏感处。

“我还没打开呢，”盖里克撒了个谎，然后尴尬地沉默着。

努德内觉得这位战士看起来似有哪里不对劲，正想询问，却听见对方先开了口。

“那个，努德内卿，”盖里克支吾着说，“你是很不错的人，聪明又心善，我很喜欢你，从不会觉得你不好，只是……”他紧张得浑身汗湿黏腻，仿佛是块即将融化的巧克力，“很抱歉，我可能没有办法像你对我那样，那样地喜欢你，。”

努德内目光沉落，无言地望着盖里克，静过几秒后，他语调轻柔地表示：“我不太听得懂你在说什么。”他将手掌搭上盖里克的额头，想看看这位战士是否烧昏了脑子，怎么尽说些奇怪的话，可这出于关心的试探却从未有过地被对方轻轻避开。

“就是我，我知道你对我很好，我也想对你好，但是我没办法，像你希望的那样，对你像你对我，那样的好。”盖里克的舌头根本不听使唤，大脑更是越说越空白。

静默几秒后，努德内垂下那只无奈收回的手，沉静的眸子里有哀伤的光，如落入湖面的流星瞬息即逝，声音平静地说：“或许我明白你的意思了。”

“对不起，”盖里克声音低低地说，歉意地望着努德内那双绿玺般翠澈的眼睛，小心翼翼地确认着，“那我们以后还是朋友吗？”

“嗯。”努德内作出肯定的答复，不然他还能怎么样呢？

 

晚餐时努德内并没有吃多少东西，鼻尖飘绕的甜香让努德内觉得胃部不适。面前这张圆桌几乎被巧克力海洋淹没，有的人是为了炫耀，有的人是为了分享，骑士们都将自己今日收到的巧克力堆在了面前。

“啧啧，看起来阿代尔斐尔卿收获颇丰呢，”沙里贝尔望着因堆积太高散落到自己面前的巧克力洪流，语调悠扬地评价着，“真不愧是咱们的光辉剑。”

“别说巧克力，就连附带的情书都够烧整夜炉火的了。”让勒努也调笑着说，他并不会真的烧掉那些美好的少女心，事实上就连他也并不清楚阿代尔斐尔如何处理那些饱含爱意的信件。

“所以只好过来拜托各位帮我消灭它们了，”阿代尔斐尔说话的方式仿佛他是真的在请求帮助，“请尽管挑喜欢的口味。”说罢，他望向总长阁下。

“我就不用了，我不太爱吃甜食。”泽菲兰面前那座甜蜜的山丘高度也很惊人，“我还有公务要处理，这些就留在这，你们拿去分吧。”他见沙里贝尔那已经很多，便往副长的方向推去。

“我跟总长先行离席，这些美味还是你们分吧，”韦尔吉纳随着泽菲兰站起身，将原本属于自己的那几盒放在桌上，数量不多，包装却很典雅。

格里诺看起来有些不高兴，因为他发现波勒克兰的巧克力比他的多，收到的情书也更火辣，语气不满地哼着：“谁稀罕啊？我有的是！”

“给盖里克吧，”波勒克兰语气冷淡地说，目光斜睨落到那位战士面前干净的桌台上，“他连一块都没收到。”

“这也太可怜了吧！”格里诺作出同情的样子，目光里讽刺的笑意却根本藏不住。

“不是，我——”盖里克这才发现好像真的只有他面前是空的。

“毕竟你已经有了安妮，少女们知难而退也是可以理解的。”波勒克兰揶揄道，与格里诺交换了眼神。

盖里克暗想自己也不是完全没收到，只是绝对不能够说出来。

“他有人送的。”努德内的声音越过盖里克，对那惯爱恶作剧的两位说。

“谁这么不长眼？会送巧克力给他？”格里诺满脸怀疑地吐槽道。

“你确定送他巧克力的是活着的，会动能走的，看得见摸得着的，而不是只在梦里见到的那种人吗？”波勒克兰不依不饶地问。

“确定，”努德内不理会他们话语里的讥讽，声音依旧平稳如常，“因为是我送的。”

“你没事送他干嘛？”格里诺狐疑地问。

“啧啧，这就是战友间的可贵情谊吧？”波勒克兰话中的语意更加深远。

“反正我也吃不完那么多，觉得他会喜欢就转送了。”努德内不以为然地回答。

“等等！”盖里克恍然大悟，望向坐在身边的白魔法师，“你是说，你送我的那盒巧克力，也是别人送你的吗？”

“是啊。”努德内语气平淡，盖里克脸上忽然轻松的表情让他感到不解。

 

“那个，”盖里克特意等到稍晚的时间，才在研究室里找到努德内，对那位正在稿纸上画着圆圈图案的魔法师说，“下午的事情，拜托你当作没发生过好吗？”

努德内停下笔，抬眼时锁着那对亚麻色的眉，眨动的睫羽上有光泽流动，定定地看着盖里克，想从那闪烁的眸光里探出那位战士今日表现奇怪的原因来。他看到的是坦荡无保留的友爱与歉意，于是什么也没问便点头说：“好。”

“我想我对你，和你对我，是一样的喜欢。我想跟你做最好最好的朋友，永远不会改变的那种。”盖里克语气难得的认真，琢磨该怎么说接下来这段话，已经耗费了他几乎全部的智慧，“只或许我对你，并不像你对我那么好，我的意思是，我没有你聪明，也不懂很多事情，所以，我可能给不了你那么多的……帮助。”

“原来你是这个意思吗？”话语字面或可以如此理解，可盖里克下午的神情，却完全是别样的含义。但努德内没有点破，而是接受了这样的解释。

“是的，”盖里克紧张地看着努德内。他没从对方的脸上看出任何不信的神色，便放下心来。“后来我回去想了想，觉得我好像没说得很准确，怕你误会，觉得还是再来找你说下这件事比较好。”

“明白了，”努德内淡笑着说，“那我跟你就永远做最好的那种朋友吧。”

“嗯，”盖里克露出完全放心的笑容，从口袋里取出那封情书，装作若无其事的样子，“我在你给我的巧克力盒子里发现了这封信，应该是给你的。”知道事情的原本后，他一度羞耻得差点将那张纸扔进炉火，可想到这几行文字所承载的心意，他又觉得这么做很对不起写下这些告白的人。

“盒子里还有信？”努德内接过那张折成十六折的纸，发现上面还有更多与形状无法对应的叠痕，顿时明白了三分。

“嗯，不知道写了什么。”想到信上的内容，盖里克又开始觉得脸热，“你慢慢看，我就先走了。”说完，他控制着想要奔跑的冲动，假装从容地逃离了研究室。

他今天到底是怎么了？

努德内无解地耸肩，将那封信打开。快速浏览过上面的文字，并确定折痕原本该形成的轮廓后，他抬起头来往盖里克消失的方向看了眼，随即伏在桌面上笑得连旁边蘸水笔上的羽毛都颤抖了起来。

2019-03-01


End file.
